Luna Loud The Punisher
by AsianBoy32
Summary: My new upcoming Marvel/TheLoudHouse fanfics.


(Peace to my brothers and sisters who read this, please enjoy this fanfiction. If you not and feel cringe then it mean I have a problem in English because I'm not english people and if you enjoyed then Thank you. The reason I've made this 'cause I watched the Avengers: Infinity war trailer in youtube and it make me feel hyped about it and try to make my own Marvel fanfiction starring the The Loud House. Anyway please enjoy it and goodbye!)

Luna clothes and age: She 29 years old. Wear black jacket, purple t-shirt with a white skull on it as a logo, her original purple skirt (adult size), pantyhose and purple boots.

 _Luna...Luna..._

In a shiny place, the Park, where people going out at the place for fresh air and having some fun activities like playground or jogging. And there the boy, white hair and wearing orange shirt with smiley face on him. And there a girl wearing purple shirt and white skull logo on it, looking to her brother with happy face.

 _Hey sis..._ _wake up... wake up..._

Afghans Taliban: WAKE UP!

Luna woke up faster after being yelled in her sleep. Luna being tied up on a chair and has bruise on her face.

Afghans Taliban: Now tell me, Americans. Where your base?

Luna keep her mouth shut or rather silenced like she know the base but she has guts to not tell them.

Afghans Taliban: WHERE IS IT!!!

Luna: Jeez, shut up. You loud.

Afghans Taliban: what?

Afghans Taliban 2: That it. She not worth it. Just kill her already!

The other Afghan look at her with angry eye and he point the AK 47 to her head.

Afghans: You ask for it!

Luna just sat silently like she was not afraid of anything even death but there a reason why she look not so scared. Because there one Afghan trying to help her by silently walk to Afghan Taliban 2 with knife in his hand and Rifle on his back. She actually can help herself out 'cause she had a knife with her all this time and she already finished cutting the rope.

 **GAH!!**

The Afghan Taliban 2 got stab in the neck and his blood splatted out from his neck. However the other one shocked to that actions and Luna immediately kick his lower leg, making him stumble while Luna grab his rifle and shot him with his own gun.

Luna: Hey you!

???: yeah?

Luna: thanks.

???: your welcome?

Suddenly, they heard a lot of footsteps outside the warehouse and that gonna be trouble who coming to them.

Luna:(sigh) Something that I called 'Trouble' are coming...

 **BOOM!**

Front Warehouse entrance get blown up by the Taliban 'cause they afraid if they just went into the warehouse only with rifle. More surprisingly, Luna and the Afghan who saved her disappeared from the dust. The Taliban who lead ordered them to searching Luna in Afghan language. Few minutes later, one Taliban saw a counting bomb behind the box and it about to hit 00:00.

"BOMB!!!!"

That Taliban yelled warning and unfortunately for him, the bomb explode plus destroyed the whole building into pieces. Meanwhile, Luna and the Afghan guy rode Luna's stolen motorcycle from the Taliban and Luna is the one who riding it and the Afghan guy is the passengers. Trust me it awkward.

???: Um... Are you Luna Loud? The Punisher?

The Afghan guy try to broke the awkwardness but it to thick to broke it because Luna didn't say anything. Until it broke itself.

Luna: Yeah, I'm Luna Loud. Also The Punisher.

???: I thought The Punisher were Man.

Luna: he is but he retired and passed away, dudes.

???: oh.

Luna: Anyway, the actions of yours are really brave, man.

???: thank you.

Luna: what your name, man?

Abu: Abu. Abu Zubair.

Luna: Abu? I called you Zubair.

Zubair: Sure, it my name anyway.

As the chat still going, they didn't know that they being followed by the group of Taliban driving behind them and Luna notice it. The Taliban drive 2 trucks with machine gun on it.

Luna: Shit! Zubair, take care those scumbags!

Zubair: sure!

Zubair turn his body then shoot the driver if he can. Zubair didn't hit the driver instead making both drivers get distracted by the bullets making them slower.

Luna: Hang on, Zubair!

Luna ride her way to the nearest villages at Afghanistan to hide from the Taliban. She stop behind the dark corner and the Taliban successfully didn't see them. Luna saw one M4 rifle laying on the ground and she immediately take it as her primary weapons. She check the ammo and it still full.

Zubair: (peeked then turn to Luna) They didn't see us.

Luna: Good. Lets attack while they got distracted.

The group of Taliban still didn't notice that Luna and Zubair walking behind them. One of them heard the footsteps a immediately warned them. Luna however, React quickly. She quickly take the first shot with her rifle and quickly react to other enemies attack. Zubair still helping Luna by melee them and shoot them down if he can.

One Taliban run to her, Luna kick him back with the her boot. Another one try to attack her from behind but she know it and immediately killed him by turning around quickly and killed. Luna get hit by enemy's bullet. Luna run to the box and jump to the other side as cover. Luna healed and quick shoot the Taliban in the face. Then, the battle ended 'cause both of them killed these guys real quick.

Zubair: when I'm killing these guys, I always thinking, why you here?

Luna look to him directly to his eye.

Luna: Justice. That all.

Zubair thought about it first then he nodded understand. Luna walk to the bike until she felt something in her head...

Lincoln: _Luna, I have a guitar for you!_

Luna:(gasp) _How do you get that?_

Lincoln: I've found it in the dumpsters.

The scene cut to the moment where Lincoln stuck in the crashed school bus while fainted and his head bleeding.

Luna: _LINCOLN!!!! LINCOLN, NO!!!_

 _BOOM!!!!_

She doesn't see Lincoln inside the school bus tho but anyway, Luna arrived at the place she wanted to go.

Zubair:(get off from the bike) How do you get here?

Luna hold a button in her hand and pressed it. It revealing a jet that created by S.H.I.E.L.D from invincible to visible.

Zubair: you part of the SHIELD?!

Luna: nope, I'm stole it.

Zubair: oh.

Luna: Hey, Zubair. I'm gonna go. My missions has success and thank you for helping me.

Zubair: it fine actually.

Luna smiled to him and Zubair smiled to her back before Luna take off leaving Zubair in the harmless villages. Luna at the pilot seat, piloting to America. Luna landed near open and secret field that people never know. Luna didn't get out, she still watching her brother, Lincoln and Luna went to the Smooch concert. Luna cry a bit and wiped the tears.

But those moment...

Has past...

And a new memory has to do...

Justice... or...

Punished?

The end.


End file.
